Shanks' Love Story (LEMON)
by dearestMOON
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! Shanks x OC. A One Piece LEMON oneshot! Warning: MATURE & definitely NSFW. Read at your own risk! XOXO! babygg v•ᴥ•v (*pen name is now dearestMOON - FIND ME ON WATTPAD TOO! :)


**For those of you who just came to read the lemon scenes, scroll down till you see this smiley (≖‿≖). You're welcome!  
**

* * *

 **Reading guide** :

Ellipses ... indicates a change of time or scene.

* * *

 **Pirate Captain and Marine Vice Admiral - A Shanks' Love Story - Shanks x OC  
**

According to the Navy's intel, the young vice admiral's battle ship was near the Red Hair pirates, who were spotted at a nearby island. The tall, slim proportionate woman with long, white wavy hair jumped down from the ship onto a small row boat.

"Kana Chujo! Are you really just going to leave us?!" the marines questioned their vice admiral in disbelief.

She set her sword down and grabbed onto the paddles. "This is a mission only I can handle. Go back to X town and get supplies there. I will contact you guys through den den mushi."

"But Kana Chujo!-"

She disregarded their opinions and sailed away.

"Take care, Ma'am! Please come back safely!" yelled the marines aboard the ship.

...

After some time, she finally reached the uninhabited island.

"Captain! Captain! We got company! Huff huff!" shouted an underling of the Red Hair pirates.

"Eh? Friend or foe?" the red hair captain asked.

He gulped, "It's the Marine Princess, Kana! And she came alone!"

"EEHH?!" Everybody was surprised. They've never met her before, and she's not their usual pursuer, so why would she pursue them?

When the captain and his men arrived to meet her, they saw that she had already beaten up all the men that was guarding the beach post - stacked together, with blushing faces and heart-shaped eyes - as she sat on top of them. He blushed when he saw her. She was as stunning as she was rumored to be.

"Ah, finally, you came." She jumped down from her human seat and walked towards him. A few men tried to attack her but she easily slipped through them. "I come in peace," she sighed, while raising her hands up.

Shanks and his men tilted their heads and saw the pile of men behind her. "Really?" they sarcastically questioned.

"Yeah. Seems like those guys were just too anxious to attack." She was finally in front of him now. "My name is Kana. It's a pleasure to meet you, Akagami no Shanks." He looked at her dumbfounded. He wondered what business the young beauty had with him. "Since I happened to be nearby, I figured I might as well use this opportunity to find you."

His first mates, Benn, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp confusingly looked at Shanks, thinking to themselves "What did you do now, captain?"

She bowed and said "Thank you!"

Everybody's jaw dropped. "EEHHH!" they were all taken in by surprise!

"H-Hold on a sec, missy. What's the meaning of this?" She expressed her gratitude for what he had done for Ace and Luffy. Shanks chuckled, "Ahaha, you must be one of Luffy and Ace's friend?" She smiled and nodded. "Well in that case, welcome, welcome!" He grinned widely, "Guys! Let's celebrate tonight and welcome our special guest, Kana!"

"Yeah! Woohoo" the beaten up guys yelled in excitement, immediately forgiving her, mostly because of her beauty.

"Oi!" the first mates complained, surprised at their men's fast change of attitudes.

…

They held a lively bonfire, filled with music and dancing, while serving delicious food and alcohol. Kana clink cups together with the pirates and merrily partied the night away. Everybody was completely knocked out, except for Shanks and Kana, still chugging down sake.

"You're quite a drinker, missy," he complimented her, while foolishly laughing. He was completely drunk.

"Hah, so are you," she replied. There was an awkward moment of silence before she muttered, "If only I was stronger back then."

"Hm?" He looked over to her, and saw her eyes filled with tears.

She quickly wiped her eyes, "Ah! Sorry, I'm such a crybaby."

He got up and sat next to her. "It's better to let it out then hold it in." He patted her head. "Buddha once said 'You can only lose what you cling to.'" She lifted her head to look at him. He warmly smiles and stares blankly onto the huge fire pit. "No matter how much we want things to stay the same, life is all about change. Sometimes change is for the better, and sometimes it's not. But no matter why things are changing, we need to be able to let go and move on... Whether it's the death of a loved one, a failure, or a betrayal, holding onto pass pain and resentment will only hold you back... The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward."

Kana nodded and smiled. She was amazed at how beautiful his speech was.

He patted his shoulders, gesturing to her that if she'd like, she can cry on his shoulders. She chuckled and declined, wiping her tears away and kindly replies, "Thank you."

"Anything for that smile."

She blushed and immediately looked away, trying to hide her glowing face. He notices her blushing cheeks and chuckled. He chugs down his jug and laid back, finally catching some zzz's. She smiled and finished her drink too, before heading to the tent area that they've set up for her.

…

"Captain!"

"Huh? What?" muttered Shanks, who was completely hungover and just woke up.

"Miss Kana left already. And she left you this note."

It read "Thank you for the hospitality, Red Hair pirates. And thank you, Shanks, for the advice. I promise I will learn to accept, let go, and forgive in order to move forward. I hope we can meet again someday."

"Miss Kana! Awh! I'm gonna miss her so much!" cried the men.

Shanks chuckled and got up. "Let's get ready to set sail soon, guys!"

"Yes sir!"

…

A few days passed by and Kana had already reached the town where her men were docked at.

She was at a bar by herself, chugging away a cold pint. Some thugs sneaked up on her from behind and was about to attack her. Her hand tightly held onto her sword, ready to counter her opponent's attack.

Suddenly there was a loud clash!

She turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Shanks! He swiftly beat them, making them scramble away. When he drew back his sword, she smiled widely and thanked him, but mentioned that she didn't need his help. He pouted in disappointment. She laughed at the silly man and bought him a drink in return for the kind gesture.

"Didn't think I'd meet you here."

"Ah, well, we needed supplies so we dropped by for some."

"Oh," she replied, a little disappointed.

"And of course, thinking we'd meet you again." Her cheeks blushed. "The guys miss you."

She let out a laugh that sounded disappointed. Suddenly, he finger flicked her forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For leaving without saying a proper goodbye."

She pouted and massaged her forehead. "Sorry! I just had to. You know pirates and marines are enemies... even though that's not the case for you guys."

He smiled and wrapped an ice cube on a napkin, gently placing it on her forehead. She smiles at him while slightly feeling her face warming up and her heart racing fast.

…

Both companies, the pirates and the marines, had been staying in that same town for a week now. When she was ordered to head back to headquarters, she was starting to feel these 'fever' symptoms. Her heart was racing, her face flushed bright red, and her heart felt like it was aching.

…

She wasn't going to see Shanks anymore, so she was invited to one last hangout with the pirates. A lot of them were very sad, especially Kana. She drank so much alcohol, that she was a complete mess.

"Ok, I think it's time for you to head on back, missy," said Shanks, who was annoyed and worried for her.

"No~ I still want to -hiccup- drink with you guys! Right guys!~"

"Yes, Ma'am!" cried the men.

Shanks glared at them and they immediately quieted down. "C'mon, you're going back right now."

"Ehh?! Hiccup! Awh~ don't be such a poor sport, ossan~!"

"Tsk!" That word hit him hard on his pride. He immediately carried her over his shoulders and stormed out.

"Ahh! Shanks! Stop it!" she cried for help but nobody dares to stop their captain. She struggled to be released but his grip was too strong, so she acted like she was going to vomit.

"Ahh! Wait! Don't puke yet!" He quickly released her and she attempted to run back. But because she was too drunk and unstable, she stumbled. Kana was on the verge of falling. Luckily, Shanks was able to grab a hold of her waist and prevented her from falling. They both looked into each other's eyes and blushed at how close they were. Shanks immediately lets go her waist while she wiggles away. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's ok. I should be the one that apologizes. I-I acted completely immature and caused you trouble. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and reassure her that it was alright. He offered to walk her back to her hotel. She smiled and agreed. The walk was long and quiet. She was too ashamed to talk to him. They finally arrived at her hotel, where it was quiet and private. He said his goodbyes to her and turned back.

 **(≖‿≖) - (≖‿≖) - (≖‿≖)**

Kana's chest tightened. She could hear her heart palpitate. The thought of not seeing Shanks anymore sadden her. She was scared of losing him. Therefore, she quickly grabbed onto his hand.

"Kana?" he turned around to look at her.

Kana unexpectedly crashes her lips against Shanks' and kisses him. His eyes widen with surprise. After a while, she immediately backed away.

She was too ashamed to look him in the eye. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know why I just-"

Before she knew it, he swiftly leaned in and kisses her back. Her eyes widen, trying to comprehend the situation as he completely captures her lips. He lifts his hand and held onto her cheek as his tongue brush softly at her lips. He tilts his head a little, making her lips part, and slips his tongue inside, exploring her mouth. His hot tongue intertwine with hers and interlock together.

Shanks moves towards Kana as she pulls him inside her hotel room. He easily closes the door behind him, while still locking lips with the the marine girl. After a good minute or so, he finally broke free, allowing them to catch their breaths. Shanks licks the saliva from the corner of his mouth and smirks. "Kana, I want you tonight~" he whispers to her. She heavily catches her breath and shyly nods.

Kana landed with her back on the mattress while Shanks sat next to her. He leans in and kisses her lips again. After kissing for a while, Shanks trailed down to Kana's neck. He sucks her flesh, leaving a little, red hickey. He smiles with content as he sees his mark on her. He continues with butterfly kisses from her neck down to her chest. He removes the knot from her ruffle-tie crop top, exposing her large breasts. He gazed at the beautiful sight.

She covers her chest and immediately blushed. He chuckled and gently moves her hand away. He leans in and licks her right nipple, making it erect and stiff. She bit onto her lower lip, forcing herself from squirming at the sensation. He twirls his tongue around the stiff, pink nipple and then engulfs it inside his mouth. He sucks her breast and gently nibbles on her nipple whilst massaging the other side.

After teasing her breasts long enough, he trails his tongue down past her belly button. He lifts her skirt out of the way and takes her lace panties off. He gently spreads her legs and peeked at her womanly cavern. Her face glowed a darker shade a red. She was so embarrassed to be so exposed, so she moves a hand down to cover her slit.

"Kana~" He firmly moves her hand from blocking his view. "It's beautiful."

"Baka, don't say embarrassing stuff like that~"

"But it really is." He kisses her inner thighs, sending knots to her stomach.

"S-Shanks~"

He dives in and licks her pure inner folds. She squirms, automatically closing her legs. He stopped her by pinning it back. He sucked the sensitive flesh, making Kana let out a loud moan. She instantly covers her mouth, feeling a bit shameful. She had never let out such a lewd sound like that before. Shanks chuckled at the cute girl's reactions. He teases her more by licking up and down her folds before going back to sucking on the clitoris, making her squirm even more as her feet curls in. She let out a series of moans, which was like music to his ears. Kana's eyes widen when Shanks inserts a finger into her chaste wet entrance. She bit onto her lower lips when he playfully inserts another finger inside her.

He noticed that she was incredibly tight. "Virgin huh?" She blushes and looks away from his peering eyes. "Ohh~ How lucky am I~" He penetrates his fingers in and out of her tight pussy while aggressively sucking and licking onto her clitoris. She squirms in excitement and moans loudly, desperately gripping the sheets.

"Ahh~ S-Shanks!~" Kana climaxes to his experienced foreplay. She was heavily breathing, trying hard to catch her breath. "Was that euphoric sensation what sex is all about? It felt amazing!" she thought to herself.

He grins and licks his two fingers that was drenched in her warm love juices. He unties his sash belt and slips his pants out of the way, revealing his erected, large manhood.

She gasped at the large size. "There is no way that thing is gonna fit in me," she worriedly thought to herself.

He aligns himself to her entrance and slowly starts sliding his huge meat rod in between her wet folds. She trembles to the satisfying sensation as it gently plays with her clitoris and vulva. He leans over to kiss her one more time before whispering "I can't hold myself back any more~"

He slowly inserts the tip of his dick into her wet pussy. She bites down her lower lip due to the scorching pain. He goes further inside, ripping her hymen as bits of blood flow down the side of her vagina.

"Are you ok?" he asks. She forces a nod, allowing him to continue going further inside. She was taking in short breaths as she felt every inch of his huge dick filling up her vaginal walls. "Umph, so tight!" He finally inserts his whole flesh inside of her, from tip to base. He patiently waits for her to adjust before daring to move.

She forced a smile and kisses him, gesturing him to start. He obliges and slowly starts thrusting. She moans under her breath, wrapping her hands around him. She was soon getting used to it, feeling more pleasure than pain now, so he raised the tempo by thrusting faster. Her fingers comb through his red hair as they desperately locked lips.

It felt amazing now. Their desires was rising, temperature increasing, and friction becoming desperate. He penetrates faster and harder, making her moan loudly to his every thrusts as his tip kisses her womb repeatedly. They both were feeling ecstatic. After a few more thrusts, he was soon reaching his limit.

"I-I'm coming!" He was moving even faster and harder now.

"S-Shanks~"

He thrusts one last time and blasts his cum inside her.

"KYYAA!~" She screamed in satisfaction.

He slowly leaves her entrance as his semen drips out of her. They both were heavily waits for her to catch her breath before beginning round two...

…

The sun had finally come out while the captain and the vice admiral was still sleeping in bed. Her back was facing him while his right arm gently held onto her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Kana turned around and sees that Shanks was smiling but still had his eyes shut. "Shouldn't you have left last night already?"

He opened his eyes and kisses her on the forehead. "Why would I? I rather sleep in this cozy bed with you."

"So, what are we now?" she shyly asks.

"Obviously a couple, right?"

She smiles, relieved to know that he feels the same towards her. "But when will we ever get to see each other again?"

"Ah, that's right!" He searched in the pockets of his pants and pulled out two pieces of paper. One is a vivre card and the other is a den den mushi number. "With this, you can always find or call me." She smiles and hugs him tightly, making her breasts squeeze against his chest. "Uh, Kana?"

"Hm?" He looked down to his raging boner. She gasped and smirked. "Shall we continue our fun from last night then?" He grins widely and pins her down for some more love making in the morning . . . XOXO

The End! 💋


End file.
